Nuestra Lluvia de Estrellas
by RizEvans29
Summary: Soul me dijo que daríamos un "corto" paseo en su motocicleta y ahora me encontraba en un camino a quien sabe que lugar. Una laguna, tu, yo y ...una lluvia de estrellas? "Maka, quiero caer de las estrellas directo hacia tus brazos..." SoulxMaka OneShot :


**Hola amigos! :D primero que nada miles de gracias por los reviews del fanfic anterior, en verdad significo mucho para mi hehe ^^**

**Aca les dejo un nuevo fanfic de SoulxMaka mi pareja favorita de Soul Eater ._.**

**de corazon espero que les guste y espero ansiosa sus reviews :D**

**Aclaro: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me perteneces pero esta historia es totalmente mia. Este fanfic no es lemon pero esta la advertencia T ok ¬¬**

**Muchas gracias de antemano por leer! :B**

**~NiaEvans 3**

* * *

><p><strong>NUESTRA LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS<strong>

Llevábamos un buen rato recorriendo el mismo camino, en la misma dirección. El rugir de la motocicleta rompía la tranquilidad de aquel paisaje desierto

A ambos lados del camino, lo único que podía verse, era naturaleza. No había señal alguna de civilización

Había sido solo otro día normal y aburrido Death City, hasta que de pronto, sin mayor explicación Soul me había dicho que subiera a su motocicleta y que daríamos un "pequeño" paseo (notesé el sarcasmo)

Y allí estaba yo. Acurrucada en su espalda, en la parte trasera de su motocicleta, con mis brazos rodeando su cintura, bajo el atardecer y sin la menor idea de adonde nos dirigíamos

Tenía el rostro recostado en su espalda y podía escuchar cada una de sus respiraciones. Mis mejillas ya estaban heladas debido al frio viento que nos golpeaba con la velocidad. Sinceramente, de no ser por la incertidumbre de nuestro destino, estaría disfrutando mucho del paseo

Levante el rostro y le miré. Él tenía la vista fija al frente, con sus gafas de sol puestas y su blanco cabello despeinado por la brisa….rayos! En serio tenía que ser tan sexy?-pensé mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Agite la cabeza borrando ese pensamiento

-nee Soul…-le llame, recostando mi rostro cerca de su oído

-ya casi llegamos...-me dijo y luego con una sonrisa picara añadió-…no seas impaciente

Suspire. Claro que estaba impaciente!

Odiaba el no saber hacia dónde me dirigía pero debía de admitir que después de ver esa sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa que yo tanto amaba, me había dejado de importar un poco toda la situación….rayos y más rayos! Ése tonto sí que sabía como adormecer mi mente

Suspire, esta vez resignada y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era limitarme a disfrutar de aquel recóndito y desconocido paraje mientras veía la hermosa puesta de sol en el muy lejano horizonte

En verdad parecía como si con la velocidad de la motocicleta estuviéramos huyendo de la caída del astro, avanzando hacia la infinita oscuridad de la noche. En realidad nada de eso me importaba, estaba con Soul…era más que suficiente

Sonreí a mis pensamientos, me acomode más a su espalda y juraría que lo vi sonreír complacido

Transcurrieron los minutos, el sol seguía en su caída lenta y perezosa a un costado del desolado camino. Es que acaso algún día llegaríamos a alguna parte?

Para mi sorpresa, y como respuesta inmediata a mi pregunta, en ese momento note que nos acercábamos a algo que parecía una zona donde aquel sendero llegaba a su fin. Altos arboles se alzaban marcando la culminación de nuestro trayecto e impidiéndonos ver mas allá de sus follajes

Soul aparco la motocicleta cerca de uno de ellos y ambos nos bajamos de ésta. Soul se coloco en su espalda su mochila de viaje y yo le imite con la mía

-que hacemos aquí?- pregunte dudosa

-Sigueme Maka-respondió sonriente y comenzó a adentrarse en medio de los arboles

-Soul! Esperame!-dije corriendo tras él

Será que el muy cabeza dura planeaba perderme?-bufe molesta y fui tras suyo. Al parecer él conocía este lugar, así que bueno, yo no tenía más alternativa que seguirle

Caminamos a través de inmensos arboles. Los últimos rayos del atardecer se colaban en medio de sus follajes y los cantos de las aves que buscaban refugio llegaban desde lo alto de sus copas

La noche ya nos había caído encima cuando Soul se detuvo frente a unos arbustos y dijo "Aquí es"

-aquí es qué Soul?

Él me sonrió ampliamente, se abrió paso entre los arbustos y los atravesó desapareciendo de mi vista

-Soul! Baka! No me dejes sola!-chillé adentrándome en los mismos arbustos

Y entonces, quede totalmente boquiabierta de lo que vi detrás de éstos. Era un lugar precioso

Había una pequeña laguna cuyas aguas reflejaban el oscuro cielo como si se tratase de un pulido espejo de plata, y rodeando dicha laguna, se erguían arboles de cerezo con sus flores color rosa soltando sus pétalos con la suave brisa primaveral

Cientos de pequeñas luciérnagas se arremolinaban con su parpadeante luz en el verde pasto. Aquel lugar parecía verdaderamente sacado de un cuento de hadas…simplemente era mágico

-sorprendente no?...-dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Me gire y encontré a Soul sacando una enorme manta de cuadros rojos con blancos de su mochila y colocándola en el pasto cerca de uno de los arboles de cerezo

-que es este lugar?-le pregunte

-solo es un lugar que BlackStar y yo encontramos por casualidad, solo nosotros sabemos cómo llegar- me contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-wow…esta genial-dije sonriente siguiendo una luciérnaga con la mirada

-y eso que no has visto lo mejor…- me dijo con una sonrisa picara y con un tono de voz divertido

Se recostó en la manta con un brazo atrás de su cabeza y con la otra mano palmeo la manta a su lado invitándome a acompañarlo

-ven a recostarte aquí Maka-dijo mirándome con la misma sonrisa traviesa

Yo le arque una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia

-vamos Maka, no es que esté pensando hacer cosas pervertidas contigo…-me dijo con una mirada seductora en sus ojos rojos

No pude evitar sonrojarme como tomate

-Soul baka- dije dedicándole una mirada asesina

El soltó a reír con ganas y me volvió a invitar a su lado. Suspire y aun con rubor en mis mejillas, ignore sus risas y me senté en la manta con los brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente

-vamos, acuéstate o te lo vas a perder-dijo ignorando mi mirada asesina mientras se recostaba por completo en la manta y luego puso sus ojos fijos en el cielo

-me voy a perder qué cosa?-pregunte confundida

-hazlo y ya veras, ya casi es hora- me contesto sonriente y guiñándome un ojo

Me recosté a su lado en la manta, tomando mi mochila como almohada y dirigí mi vista también al cielo, intentando ver lo que sea que se suponía debería de ver

Espere…espere… y espere…y entonces…nada. Gire el rostro para ver a mi compañero que aun seguía con la mirada clavada en la oscuridad del cielo

-Soul…que se supone…?

-shhhh!-me interrumpió- ten paciencia…-dijo sin siquiera girarse para verme

-grrrr…-gruñí molesta rodando los ojos y mirando otra vez hacia arriba

Solo veía el inmenso cielo nocturno, oscuro e infinito

Y de pronto, una estrella fugaz lo surcó

Quede totalmente asombrada. No pude evitar señalarla y tirar de la chaqueta de Soul diciéndole-La viste? Soul! La viste?-con voz entusiasmada como si fuera una niña chiquita

Soul me sonrió y levanto su mano señalando el cielo. Justo en ese momento otras tres estrellas fugases surcaron la oscuridad del cielo

Yo estaba atónita. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver una estrella fugaz y justo en menos de un minuto había visto cuatro con mis propios ojos

Y luego vi otra…

Y otra…

Y otra…

Y otra…

No terminaban!

Mi mandíbula literalmente callo por la sorpresa

-se llama "Lluvia de Estrellas"-dijo Soul sacando su ipod y sus mini parlantes de su mochila

-lluvia de estrellas..?-repetí confundida, nunca había oído de algo así

-pasa cada cierto tiempo pero solo se puede apreciar en lugares apartados de las luces de las ciudades-me explico y le dio "play" al aparato

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, era una canción de uno de sus grupos favoritos y la supe reconocer…_ "In my place"_ de _Coldplay_. Yo en verdad no sabía mucho de música pero esa me fascinaba

Una suave brisa mecía los arboles, haciendo que estos soltaran pétalos color rosa que caían sobre nosotros. Las estrellas fugases pasaban de una en una, y en ocasiones, veíamos grupos de ellas recorrer juntas la amplia capa negra de la noche

Ambos estamos en silencio contemplando es magnífico espectáculo que la naturaleza nos ofrecía. El único sonido era la melodía de _Codplay_ y la brisa en los cerezos.

Los pétalos rosa seguían cayendo como una delicada nevada. En verdad todo aquello parecía verdadera magia. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había apoderado de mi rostro involuntariamente…estaba soñando?

La canción de _Coldplay_ terminó y comenzó a sonar una canción vieja, con un tono un poco más vivo pero siempre suave, un piano iba en aumento y cuando éste se detuvo, una voz masculina comenzó a entonar la letra de melodía…también la reconocí: _"Stars"_ de _Simple Red_…esa, también me gustaba

Sentí algo entrelazarse en los dedos de mi mano derecha y al mirarla, descubrí que se trataba de la mano de Soul

Levante la vista y me encontré con la suya en el momento justo en que se escucho el coro de la canción y Soul lo canto aun mirándome a los ojos y apretándome más la mano

_**"… that I wanna fall from the stars straight into your arms…"** _(no puedes ver que yo quiero caer de las estrellas directo hacia tus brazos?)

Mis mejillas ardieron en sonrojo, baje la mirada apenada hacia la manta de cuadros y pude escuchar una risita de mi compañero

-te gusta esta canción o no?-pregunto acercándose a mi rostro

Asentí aun sin mirarlo y sentí su respiración chocar contra mis labios….estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Mi corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente. La música seguía sonando

Levantó mi mano, la que había enredado con sus dedos, y la coloco sobre su pecho. Sentí sus latidos. Fuertes y rápidos como los míos

Le miré a los ojos. Los latidos aumentaron…los suyos y los míos…

-solo tú haces que mi corazón lata rápido…-dijo sonriéndome y me dio un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios-…Te amo Maka Albarn-dijo, y me volvió a besar

Aun con mis labios rozando los suyos, me fue imposible contener una sonrisa. Con mi mano libre tome su rostro y separe nuestras bocas

-Yo también te amo Soul Evans-dije y esta vez fui yo quien le planto un beso

Soul rodeó mi cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, no dejo de tomar mi mano. Nuestro beso se hizo más apasionado que antes, cada vez un poco más

Nos separamos cuando el aire se agoto en nuestros pulmones y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo, contemplando ahora las estrellas fugaces en nuestras retinas

En ese lugar, en medio de la total nada, apartados de todas las demás personas, juró que no necesitaba nada más…solo su compañía

Apreté mi cuerpo aun más al suyo y oculte mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Di un largo respiro absorbiendo el aroma de su perfume que tanto me volvía loca

Soul tomo mi mentón con su mano y lo levanto. Nuestros labios estuvieron juntos de nuevo. Me beso con desenfreno y termino mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior mientras que me dedicaba una mirada de deseo….oh por Dios!.. Temí por una hemorragia nasal

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con pequeños besos y al mismo tiempo, giro sobre sí mismo para quedar sobre mi cuerpo. Yo gemí quedamente y sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro y la otra, sin el mínimo pudor, bajaba de mi cintura hasta mi pierna

"Maka golpealó!"-grito mi cerebro-"Dejate llevar!"-gimieron mi corazón y mi alma

¡Son dos contra uno, perdiste maldito cerebro!-dije en mi interior y enredé la cintura de Soul con la pierna que él estaba acariciando. Al instante Soul busco mis labios con una sonrisa de lujuria y satisfacción y nuestras bocas se fundieron en un nuevo beso apasionado

Nuestras bocas juntas. Nuestras lenguas rozándose. Su mano aun recorriendo mi pierna. Mi pierna en enrollada en su espalda. Su cuerpo sobre el mío. Mis manos en su pecho. El deseo en nuestras almas. Unos fuertes ruidos a nuestras espaldas….

Un momento….¡¿cómo que unos fuertes ruidos a nuestras espaldas?

En ese preciso segundo pasaron tres cosas

Uno: apareció corriendo entre los arbustos BlackStar como lunático y haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios gritando "LLEGUE PRIMEROOO!"

Dos: detrás de él venían corriendo el resto de los chichos

Y tres: en mi desesperación porque no nos vieran en la "posición comprometedora" en la que estábamos Soul y yo, tome a mi compañero por los hombros y con la pierna que tenía en su cintura me lo quite de encima en un brusco movimiento que hizo que mi rodilla golpeara accidentalmente la entrepierna de Soul

Para cuando todos giraron sus rostros en nuestra dirección, lo único que vieron, fue a mi sentada en la manta de cuadros con cara de "yo no fui" y al pobre Soul retorciéndose de dolor y chillando como niñita en el pasto

-Soul! Maka! Que hacen aquí?-dijo Kid sorprendido

-ehh…que le pasa a Soul?-preguntó BlackStar con confusión

Como pudo, Soul logro tragarse las lágrimas y sentarse. Él y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada de nerviosismo sin saber realmente que decir

Mierda! piensa Maka! Piensa!

-…e-es que le-le estaba enseñando una llave de lucha libre!-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir y 5 rostros me miraron confundidos…MIERDA MIERDA NO SE LO CREYERON!-me grite internamente

Se miraron unos a otros confundidos. Soul y yo tragamos saliva y entonces, los 5 estallaron en risas

-Maka-chan debe medir su fuerza la próxima vez-dijo Tsubaki aun riendo

-Si esa llave es tan efectiva debes enseñármela a mí la próxima vez Maka!-grito BlackStar

-ehh...si, cuando quieras-le dije aliviada que se tragaran el cuento

-lluvia de estrellas! Lluvia de estrellas! Jijijjiji!-reia Patty señalando el cielo

Tal y como Soul me había dicho, solo él y BlackStar sabían cómo llegar. Así que nuestro gran ore-sama había guiado al resto de nuestros amigos justo a este lugar lejos de las luces de la cuidad para ver la lluvia de estrellas…y claro, de paso arruinarnos la velada a Soul y a mí

Me acerque a Soul mientras nuestros amigos invadían literalmente nuestra manta y se acomodaban en ésta para ver la lluvia de estrellas

-Soul…este…lamento lo de…ya sabes…-le dije en su oído para que los demás no nos escucharan

-naahh…no importa, lo único que lamento es que no hayamos podido nadar en la laguna-me dijo en mi oído

-pero Soul, no traíamos trajes de baño- le conteste arqueando una ceja

-Exacto…-me contesto levantando las cejas y relamiéndose el labio superior

Tuve que desviar el rostro totalmente sonrojado ante sus ideas pervertidas y contenerme las ganas de darle un bien merecido Maka-chop. Soul disimulo sus carcajadas con una tos y luego disimuladamente tomo mi mano a nuestras espaldas

Nos quedamos el resto de la noche viendo la lluvia de estrellas, compartiendo nuestra manta de cuadros con nuestros amigos. Escuchando a Kid alabar la simetría del universo, a BlackStar decir cada idiotez y a Patty reír como desquiciada

Quizás la velada no resulto tan romántica después de todo, pero al menos esa noche terminamos de ver la lluvia de estrellas tomados de la mano después de decirnos lo mucho que nos amábamos…

Lo demás…lo demás podía esperar hasta llegar a nuestro apartamento…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Decidí incluir las canciones de Coldplay "In my place" y "Stars" de Simple Red por que son las canciones que estaban sonando en mi reproductor cuando escribía este fanfic, porque me sirvieron de inspiración para escribir y porque me gusta pensar que Soul y yo tenemos los mismos gustos musicales hahaha xD son canciones muy hermosas y si no las han escuchado, busquenlas en Youtube y escuchenlas! en serio me encantan! x3**

**Espero les haya gustado, y podamos leernos pronto :D**

**Saludos a todos! 3**


End file.
